


The Laughing God

by Para



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/pseuds/Para
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending or already has, and the only god they know is laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laughing God

_This is the final stand, you see,_   
_Of the cursed and of the blessed._   
_We know we're bound for agony,_   
_But won't go gently to that rest._

_For pride is stronger than battles won,_   
_Stronger than truth or love,_   
_And though the lies once come are gone,_   
_Death we think not of._

But is my truth not more clear?  
Is it not the greater good?  
An amount of evil is in the world—  
To remove it is always good.

My truth is victory, you see,  
Or justice still upheld,  
And you speak of the same, somehow,  
As we each lie to ourself.

Of course you speak the truth, my love!  
I know you're never wrong.  
And though you lead me to Hell itself,  
I willingly follow along.

If you were in my place,  
Wouldn't you do the same thing as I?  
And soon I hope to take your name  
As you watch from up in the sky.

Do you think that this is the way things work?  
That force overcomes the mind?  
I've already won, you said so yourself,  
You said that that name is mine.

When did I get involved in this?  
I don't even want to know.  
It doesn't matter, I suppose;  
Together friends always go.

_We know that we're approaching_   
_The end of this exalted time._   
_A day of history in the making_   
_And we swear it will end fine._

_But what are promises really worth?_   
_In a world of lying gods?_   
_Truth! we call, arise and come forth,_   
_And what comes is the laughing god._

_Pride is stronger than battles lost,_   
_Than ages come and gone,_   
_But pride can break and we all lost_   
_Against the laughing god._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
